


❤Everything I like about you❤

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Series: Love poetry [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Boys In Love, Kissing, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Something straight from the mind
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Love poetry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757182
Kudos: 3





	❤Everything I like about you❤

_💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝_

_You are so incredibly beautiful_

_You blew me away_

_If i had the words to describe how i feel about you, i would_

_I would be the luckiest man alive_

_But words seem to slip me time and time again_

_So i settle for the verse of your love_

_Your touch is so gentle_

_Your smile so warm_

_Your presence and soul a constant remember of why I love you_

_You mesmerise me_

_You entangle me with you_

_If I had but one goal_

_It would be, to rip your close off_

_Push you down on the bed_

_And have my way with you_

_Spock, you are mine_

_And you shall forever be_

_I shall never share you_

_I shall never let anyone have you_

_I love you_

_My heart_

_My life_

_My soul_

_My beautiful gorgeous Vulcan_

_💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya guys enjoy


End file.
